a mysterious girl appears in yyh!
by aLittleTenshi
Summary: a girl looks for her friends and family, she encounters the spirit detectives and who knows what could hapen from there.


I smiled a deep and unkind smile as I sat perched in the crown of the tree. Today I was a hawk, sleek and black my feathers ruffled in the wind. My dark eyes scanned the skies, searching for some sign of them. As I was about to give up searching I saw something, it shimmered at the point where the sun touches the earth in a sun set. I flew towards it, hoping it was them, but I had no idea what I was in for…

I arrived to see a blur of black and multiple colors of red, as they were falling towards the ground. I quickly changed my form, ~something heavier~ I thought quickly ~with wings…and long arms~. My form changed to a creature with black scales and long strong wings a sleek body and strong arms, my hands were large and also covered with these black scales and instead of nails I had talons. My body was large and muscular, I was a dragon, and I was hurtling toward the ground after them. I was able to catch hold of them but as soon as I did they vanished. They completely vanished. Why did they vanish? Where did they go? How do I get there? Were the only thoughts I had in my mind. While I was preoccupied with these thoughts I didn't realize I was hurtling towards the ground very fast. By the time I realized I was still falling it was too late I was mere inches away from hitting the flour. The last thing i saw was the sky, now a beautiful shade of magenta and violate, right before I hit the cold dark ground…. When I woke up I was in a room. An old Japanese style room, a lot of bamboo furniture, I realized I was on a bed and swung my legs off to the side. When I did this someone came into the room, a tall male with red hair and deep green eyes, carrying a tray.

I stared for a while carefully watching his moves. He smiled gently and walked forward. As he took the first step I jumped and turned into a can and vanished under the bed. From under the bed I saw his eyes widen and I quickly put down the tray he was holding. He then turned and looked under the bed. I jumped again as he looked at me. "So you're a shape shifter. It's nice to meet you I'm Kurama." He said still smiling. I hesitated. "It's okay, you're safe here." Kurama said in a calm voice. I moved slowly to the opposite side from where he was and out from under the bed. I stood up and as I did I became my normal form, a human girl with long light violate hair and piercing gold eyes, and a well managed figure, not to brag or anything but I have curves. I have long slender legs, slightly pale skin, good sized boobs, and an ass to mach. When I changed back I didn't have cloths to cover with so I grabbed the blanket from the bed. I wrapped it around my body quickly and tight. Kurama stood up, "so what's your name?" he asked straightening up the bed a bit. I didn't answer. "Can you speak?" he asked looking up. I glanced around the room. "Maybe we should get you some cloths." He said looking at the blanket. I turned and looked at his cloths and started to shape shift. When I was done i had on the same outfit he had. "Where am i?" I asked hesitantly. "So you do talk. We were wondering when you would wake up. And you are in Japan." He replied calmly. "How long was I asleep? And how the hell did I get to Japan!" I said slightly annoyed. "Well you have been asleep for about a week. And you got here because Kuwabara found you when we were in Europe on a mission." He replied calmly. "Did you find any one ells…?" I asked quietly. "n-no we didn't see any one other than you." He said slowly. I lowered my head and thought ~what could have happened? Are they looking for me? Where could they be? What's going on~ "well maybe you should go see the others? Maybe they know what to do." He said watching me carefully. "I'm fine… um what others? And I get a wired vibe of you, who exactly are you?" I asked looking carefully at his face.

"Well I guess it's okay cause you're not quite human eighter are you. My name is Yoko Kurama; I was a demon fox that had to flee the spirit world and had to become a human child." He said explaining kindly. "Well I guess I have to tell you who I am since you told me about you. Well my name is Kumori Ai, I'm 19, and I'm a shape shifter if you haven't guessed yet. No one knows what I really look like, I can even remember really… but that's alright. Any way I'm looking for my friends, and my sister, and I'm extremely worried about them. And I'm what you'd call an angel of death, that's what I'm known as in the spirit world any way." I said still watching him. His facial expression changed to an understanding and sorrowful one. "Well maybe we should see what the others have to say about this." He said turning to the door, "follow me please?" I nodded in agreement and followed him out of the room. The hall way I saw was very nicely decorated some plants and a decent green color on the walls and a bamboo ceiling, but I noticed there were no pictures. "Everyone this is Kumori Ai" Kurama said smiling. "Hello." I said looking around the room. This room had three sofas, a nice old carpet, two medium windows and 1 large window almost the size of the wall. There were six people in this room. Two blue haired girls, two black haired boys, an orange head, and an old lady. "Kurama you finely woke her?" the taller of the two black haired boys said smirking. "Yah Kurama, how did you wake her? Did ya kiss her?" the orange haired boy said smiling a big goofy grin and winking at him. "Excuse me, but no he didn't kiss me, well at least not that I know of… if he did id have to kill him." I said in an irritated glair toward the two boys. "Haha, their just joking." Kurama said with a nervous chuckle. "Hmmm" i grumbled still glaring at the boys. "Well what ells does she want Kurama? Haven't we done enough for her?" the shorter boy with black hair said.


End file.
